How It's Supposed to End
by Zovid
Summary: It's after the episode 'I Can't Make You Love Hannah... Miley told her dad and Lilly she was okay, but is she really? This is the aftermath. ONESHOT


**How It's Supposed to End **By: O l i v e r . A r t e m i s

Miley sat on the couch on the patio. She hugged her knees up to her chest as she thought about the night. She had gotten such a great guy, but couldn't accept the fact that he didn't like the half he didn't know. She had tried so hard to get him to like both of her, but she had watched it blow up in her face. He left, with thoughts of dislike towards both halves and now she was alone sitting. This wasn't supposed to happen. Josh was supposed to like Hannah Montana and her, and she and Josh should be sitting there. But he wasn't. She hit her forehead against her knees, telling herself over and over again, that she was an idiot.

It was times like these she wished that she was never Hannah Montana. If she wasn't then she wouldn't have to had to worry about making Josh like that side of her as well, even though he would have never found out about it. A tear left her eye and she wiped it away furiously. _'It's his fault anyways! His fault for not liking Hannah Montana.'_ She sighed, who was she fooling? It was actually better that he didn't like Hannah Montana. If it was some other boy, who liked Hannah, she'd end up doing the same thing all over again. But with Josh, he didn't like Hannah; Miley shouldn't have had to worry about that happening. But it didn't cross her mind because she had been to busy trying to get him to like Hannah.

She began to smack her forehead with her palm. "Stupid, stupid, stupid…" she repeated to herself. The pep talk she had with Lilly, she knew she was right and she had wished that Lilly had told her that earlier, before spending a whole day trying to make a boy **she** liked, like a **different** girl. Well technically it was the same girl, but still, to him it was a different girl. She sighed and thought to herself, 'maybe she should stick to dating guys her grade, and her age.' She paused for a moment trying to be happy about the situation. Giving herself positive thoughts. Josh was a bit precise on the girls he liked anyways, and he tried to hard, and he was really cute, and he had gorgeous eyes. Great, she felt even more worse then before.

There was so much about Josh that she liked about him. Like how he complimented her, and tried to be the perfect gentleman for her dad. After her dad and Josh met, her dad had laid off just a bit. Thinking he was an okay guy. Of course he didn't exactly approve, and hand over the family business, because he was still a dad, but he thought that Josh was considerate enough to give 'Hannah Montana' a shot, even though Josh thought she stunk. But since Miley liked her, he'd try for her. That he knew music well enough, and was very opinionated. She liked how her dad had given Josh a chance. She buried her face in her arms. It was getting late, and she was shivering, not from the cold but from her mistake…and a little bit from the cold.

A warm blanket wrapped around her shoulder and she looked up to see not her dad, but in surprise her brother, Jackson. He gave her a small smile, feeling somewhat bad for her. He's been dumped plenty of times, but this was his baby sister, and even though he acted like he didn't care about her, he really did. He felt his brotherly instincts take over, parts of him wanted to crush this guy's face in, but he looked at his sister sympathetically. She gave him a thankful smile and wrapped the blanket tighter around herself. He rubbed small circles in her back. Miley was a bit surprised; Jackson rarely did anything nice for her. Let alone act nice.

"Miles, are you okay?" Miley wanted to snap at him for asking such a dumb question, but she didn't. She had done enough acting before thinking already. She just nodded, even though she was with Josh for not even a week, it still hurt. Just the fact that she had made it the worst date of his entire life, made her feel low about herself. "Forget about him, Miles." Miley continued to just nod. What her dad told her she understood, but she still felt crummy. Jackson stood up and she guessed that he was done comforting her. She really did appreciate it, but she just couldn't really focus at the moment.

"Thanks Jackson." He smiled and patted her on the shoulder. He walked in knowing she didn't really hear him, but he was okay with that. So there she was again, alone. Miley sighed. It was getting late and she was going to head in, when she heard a voice.

"Hey Miley." A slow voice said coming from the entrance of the patio. Miley felt her eyes go slightly wide. She turned to see the owner of the voice. Josh? It was Josh? What was he doing here? She wrapped the blanket around her, stood up, and gave a small smile, on which he returned. She looked away embarrassed, not for the moment just in general.

Miley didn't know what to do. She was standing in her blue pajama bottoms and a white tang top with a blanket around her shoulders, and her hair was in up in a messy bun. She didn't even want to think about the state she was in right now. "I'm sorry for giving you the worst date of your life." Miley said softly. It wasn't meant to be harsh in aspect, but he took it that way. He looked down and shoved his hands in his pockets. They stood their in an awkward silence for a minute.

"It wasn't that…" he didn't know what to say. Maybe he shouldn't have said that. But he might as well have been stood up, because half the time she wasn't there. He took a step towards her; Miley didn't move; one more step, still no movement came from the girl. He put a hand on her shoulder and she looked up at him and he gave her a grin. "It might have been the worst date of my entire life, but your still like the hottest girl I've ever met." Miley blushed but smiled never the less. He gave her a hug and she let the blanket fall to the ground as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm sorry Miley, but I still think Hannah Montana stinks." Miley felt her heart drop down to her stomach.

Then Lilly's words rung in her head. He doesn't know, and she should still be okay with that. She looked up at him, laughed, and shrugged. "It's okay, I don't think Eminem is all to good himself." Josh pulled away from the embrace with an eyebrow raised, but laughed and she joined in. She picked up her blanket and the two of them sat on the couch. "Maybe we could go out again sometime?" Miley suggested. Josh looked at her, and took the blanket from her hands and wrapped it around the both of them his arm encircling her shoulders so she could lean on him.

"Yeah that'd be cool, as long as it's not a Hannah Montana concert." Josh laughed. Miley nodded agreeing. As she wrapped her arms around his waist. They sat their in an comfortable silence and at the moment, Miley could have cared less that he thought Hannah Montana stinks, because right at that moment, her night had ended just the way she wanted it to.


End file.
